polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexico Cityball
NYCball|likes = Acapulcoball Morelosball Cancúnball|hates = Monterreyball Guadalajaraball (football) Puebla de Zaragozaball Toluca de Lerdoball}}Mexico Cityball or officially is the capital and largest ciyball of Mexicoball. It is also the largest city of North America (sorry very-popular NYCball) one of the largest citiyballs in the world. History He born Tenochtitlanball, the capital of the rich and mighty Aztec Empireball until one day, Hernan Cortez and the Spanish Empireballs conquered and destroyed the city and the Aztec Empire. Since then, his name became Mexico Cityball, capital of New Spainball and then a federal district of Mexicoball. It is not a stateball but a federal territoryball, so all states of Mexicoball can technically harrass it to do what they want, altough in recent times it has sought greater autonomy and even wants to become its own stateball. Personality and relations Mexicocityball is both classy and a ñero, thus being hated by many of the stateballs, though many also secretly like it and envy its wealth. Northern stateballs think it's a lazy ass and it got its wealth by sucking on the hard-working northern states through taxation and a centralism covered up by a fake federalism. However, all the stateballs complain to him for their problems because he lives along with daddy Mexicoball. It always tries to take advantage of the provincianitos or peladitos when vacationing on their clays, though it mostly is a nice ball. It holds up to many of Mexicoball's best and largest things, like airport, metro system, universities (UNAMball at the forefront, closely competing with Monterrey's ITESMball), ''Centro Histórico, ''cultural and sports events and media. It also hosts some of Mexicoball's worst things, like pollution, crowdedness, and traffic. Location Mexicocityball sits on ancient Lake Texcoco, thus its buildings sink all the time and suffer with strong earthquakes. It is also threatened by Popocatepetl Volcano and suffers a lot with finding water to drink. Mexicocityball is surrounded by mountains which trap pollutants and keep its eyes red (because of pollution, of course, not marijuana). Sometimes it wonders how a bad idea was to live on top of a lake at 2,200 m above sea level and growing so big. It frequently dreams with having even a small open body of water as in the past made the mistake of drying its lakes and dumping waste on and sending its rivers underground below highways to make room for its increasing size. It has some hatred towards Mexicostateball for it coming into its clay and using its resources and jobs and schools and then retiring leaving not much good. How to draw Draw Mexico Cityball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw the coat of arms of Mexico City in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Mexico Cityball6327.png|¡Macitaaaa! Category:Mexico Category:Mexicoball Category:North America Category:Taco Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:Terrorist Category:Terrorism Category:Burger Removers Category:Is blub Category:Olympic Host Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Cityballs of Mexicoball Category:Mexicoball Cityballs Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Large Cityball Category:Trump Removers Category:Christian Category:Catholic